The Making of a Prince
by ChaotikElement
Summary: (Rating may change) Sick of never being there for Kisa, Hiro sets out for making himself a prince, and turns to the one who knows it the best, Yuki. But as time goes on, Yuki slowly begins to learn a few things himself. (KisaXHiro, ?XTohru, (Maybe more?)


Me: I started watching Furuba again so now I feel like actually writing this fic... so sue me!  
  
Hiro: well that's just stupid, asking someone to sue you...  
  
Me: (glomps him) You're SO CUTE!!!!  
  
Hiro: (turns into a sheep) -- Why'd you do that?  
  
Me: (continues hugging him)  
  
Hiro: CUT IT OUT!!!!  
  
Me: (blinks and stares at him) Hehe... your words aren't so powerful when you're a sheep...(hugs him again)  
  
Hiro: UGH! SOMEONE HELP ME!!!  
  
--------  
  
Yuki walked down the steps, his eyes half open, everything in front of them was swirling around in a haze. How early was it?  
  
"Shigure! Call Hatori to get this brat outta here!" Kyo yelled waving his fists angrily. His aura fire heightened and his eyes glowed with rage.  
  
"Oh, Kyo, didn't know you were afraid of an 7th grader, well I suppose it comes natural with the fact you act like a 5 year old." Hiro added with a roll to his eyes as he absent-mindedly swished around his breakfast.  
  
Yuki grumbled wearily. This was the 4th day Hiro had come over with Kisa. Kisa was a bit late today so instead he decided to wait for her. Unfortunately for Yuki, this environment was not one of the most favorable.  
  
"Oh Hiro... are you sure you want to wait? Your breakfast is getting cold..." Tohru added in a gentle tone. She cupped her hands together as she walked towards the table.  
  
"Since when did you become the one who decided when I get to eat my breakfast? Maybe I want it cold, ever think of that?" Hiro snapped, folding his arms, closing his eyes stiffly.  
  
"I... I'm sorry..." Tohru bowed her head sheepishly, unfortunately this only infuriated Kyo further.  
  
"That's it! I don't care if I arrested! It'll be worth it to knock in your face!" Kyo barked, rolling up his sleeve.  
  
"You really should learn how to control your anger Kyo, it'll give you wrinkles at an early age. And how could I fear someone who's aim is as bad as a blind man?" Hiro responded whimsically as Yuki sighed softly,  
  
"Maybe it was a bad idea for me to wake up..." Tohru spiritedly turned her attention quickly to the less than awake senior.  
  
"Yuki! It's okay, I made you breakfast!" She added quickly, making sure he would be happier. he looked up slightly with a soft smile,  
  
"Thanks." He mumbled shyly. He really did love her. The bright cheery smile that always landed on her face always made him smile back. He just wished that one day, one day he could tell her that he-  
  
"Oh! We're taking this outside boy! Let's see if your bark's as bad as your bite!" The smile dropped from Yuki's face, as his eyes closed and his shoulders slumped. He threw his fist down on the table next to Kyo, hopefully to distract his attention from Hiro.  
  
"You want some of this rat-boy?" Kyo turned instantly, shaking the room with just his voice. Yuki responded this by fishing through the groceries Tohru picked up early morning and stuffed leeks into the vicious bowels of Kyo.  
  
'Thank-you' Tohru thought, cupping her hands together. She would never admit though how thankful she was that Kyo was silenced. She knew a fight was bound to erupt otherwise.  
  
Almost as though it was on cue, the phone rang. Tohru rushed quickly to pick it up,  
  
"Hello? Yes... of course... That's understandable... no! Don't worry! It's fine! We're just happy enough that we'll get to see her. Yes... he's here... no! I'm sure it's okay!... okay, bye..." Tohru spun around to face Hiro and Yuki.  
  
"Who was that?" Yuki asked with questioning eyes. Tohru smiled back at him. For some odd reason, he always made her feel so comfortable with herself.  
  
"It was Kisa's mom." Hiro looked up from the corner of his eye. He didn't want to show it, but he was in-fact interested as to what was going on, "She said Kisa can't come till around 5, so I'll make dinner for you guys... I'm sorry Hiro. She had to go to the doctor... but her mom said it was nothing serious"  
  
"It's fine." He added stiffly. Right away he began to eat his breakfast, doing it in a way that seemed almost forced. Tohru and Yuki both stared sympathetically at Hiro. They both knew he was only there for Kisa. Yuki continued to eat his breakfast calmly, and Tohru sat at the table silently. Time passed by slowly as Hiro felt all the emotions weigh down on him all at once. He knew it wasn't Kisa's fault that she couldn't make it, but he just wished he could learn how to support her. He wished that when she was sick he was the one that was by her side, but because of Akito, he couldn't do anything. No, it wasn't Akito, it was is fault. He was so weak. He turned his head towards Yuki. He feared Akito too, didn't he? Well then how could he protect the one he loved? How come Yuki was always the 'prince' and why couldn't he be?  
  
In a sudden jolt Hiro stood up, his eyes still pointed to the plate. He turned his head quickly towards Yuki and spoke in a fairly strong voice,  
  
"Yuki. I need to talk to you."  
  
--------  
  
Me: How dramatic! (flashing Twilight Zone lights)  
  
Yuki: Are you... okay?  
  
Me: I'm not posting more till I get... um... 10 REVIEWS! It depends how fast I get them though... if I get a lot quickly, I'll write more...  
  
Yuki: (whispers) I blame it on bad experiences...  
  
Me: SHUDDAP! I heard that! (all of a sudden hugs him)  
  
Yuki: (sighs) do you do that to everyone?  
  
Me: Well...As my favorite, you should know better...  
  
Yuki: -- I fear for any of her favorites.... 


End file.
